


Lucky Green

by Psi_Fi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Mulder and Krycek get lucky in Ireland.





	Lucky Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Lucky Green

## Lucky Green

### by Psi Fi

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Lucky Green  
Author: Psi Fi 

Author's note: This story is not really intended as a crossover, although there are elements from the Dungeons and Dragons game. I found the creatures and their descriptions at Wikipedia. I am not a gamer, so any inconsistencies are purely my fault. The names of the elves/fey are based on Latin and descriptions from Cormanthyr resources at <<http://myth-drannor.net/DlabraddathNet/z-Cormanthyr/Name%20generator.htm>> and the Latin is from <<http://www.translate-words.com/>> Selventus is a combination of Sel meaning high and ventus meaning wind. Vaferion is based on vafer, the Latin for sly. Edelon is from the Latin edele meaning noble. Thank you to these sites for their help! 

Also a big thanks to Biani! This story was inspired by a wonderful piece of artwork on her site called Shades of Green and a comment by one of her friends, who was picturing Mulder as a fey! Thank you to both. 

May 22, 2003 Caherdaniel, Ireland 4:30 p.m. 

Alex Krycek leaned against his patio doors. His modest house, cottage really, opened up onto the Irish countryside. Beautiful green grass moved under the slight spring breeze. The late afternoon sunlight was still warm. He was finally getting some rest from the hard war he had been fighting. His clone's murder by Skinner had allowed him to slip under the radar of both his enemies and allies. Ireland was largely free of conspirators, since it was represented by Britain in both government and the Syndicate. He smiled slightly, drawing in a deep breath of clean air. 

The knock at his front door drove the smile from his face. His neighbors were relatively far away, here in the country, and he wasn't overly friendly with any of them. He pulled his Glock from his jacket. Being on vacation was no excuse for carelessness. He looked out the side window and blinked. Mulder stood on his doorstep. His suit jacket and pants were the same dark green, while his button up shirt was a light green that was almost yellow. Strangest of all was the relaxed smile that graced the agent's handsome face. A sliver of unease settled at the base of Alex's spine. He opened the door, getting his gun trained on Mulder's heart as swiftly as possible. 

"Mulder," he greeted, cooly. 

Mulder's smile increased, adding to Krycek's discomfort. "Hello, Alex." 

Sending an annoyed puff of air through his teeth, Alex moved out of the doorway, allowing Mulder inside. 

"All right, Mulder. Why are you here, dressed as a leprecaun?" 

Mulder turned back to him, looking offended. Krycek shrugged. 

"Well you are. Where the hell did you find green Armani anyways?" 

The sunny smile returned and Mulder held out his hands. 

"Do you like? I figured when in Ireland..." 

"What do you want, Mulder?" Krycek interrupted. 

Mulder pouted, his hazel eyes widening innocently. 

"I wanted to see you." 

Krycek glared. 

"Are you a clone or on drugs?" 

Mulder laughed. A desk stood near the patio doors. He took a letter opener from the top and made a small cut on his hand. Red blood welled up. Still suspicious, Krycek stormed behind him and yanked his collar down. The back of Mulder's neck was smooth. Krycek backed up, uncomfortably aware of the other man's scent and body heat. Mulder seemed to realize this, because his smile became sultry. 

"See, Alex? I'm not an alien. I just wanted to see you," Mulder claimed, moving closer, placing himself in Krycek's personal space. 

Krycek held his ground, trying to keep his breathing even. 

"So. It's drugs, then, huh?" 

Mulder laughed, shaking his head. 

"No drugs, Alex, just...want," Mulder proclaimed, closing the last of the distance between them, bringing them chest to chest. He leaned forward and kissed Krycek hungrily, placing his hands on Alex's hips. 

Krycek stiffened in shock, then the taste and scent of the other man flooded his senses. He tried to pull away, wanting to think, to ask questions, but the feel of Mulder's mouth covering his was intoxicating, drowning his thoughts in sheer desire. He placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, intending to push him away, but Mulder managed to push his tongue between Alex's lips. The intense flavor of the kiss burned away the last of his reservations. Sucking Mulder's tongue in deeper, Alex used his grip on the agent's shoulders to pull him closer. Mulder made pleased noises, pulling their lower bodies together. Krycek groaned at the pleasurable heat that ground into his groin. 

"Bed, Alex," Mulder purred sensuously. 

Taking a ragged breath, Krycek nodded mutely, leading Mulder into his bedroom. Mulder eyed the bed with approval, before turning back to his new lover. He pulled Alex's grey t-shirt over his head, noting that the other man turned his head away slightly. Mulder stroked Alex's strong shoulders, then carefully removed his prosthetic. 

"Get in the bed on your back," Mulder ordered lazily. 

Licking his lips, Krycek obeyed, turning slightly on his side to watch the other man. Mulder stripped slowly and tantalizingly, without any unnecessary movement. The sight of the agent's slim, hard body sent another pulse of lust down Alex's spine to his groin. Mulder smiled, advancing steadily. Krycek's breathing increased as Mulder stalked towards him. Stopping at the edge of the bed, Mulder trailed his fingers down from Alex's shoulders, over his chest and belly, briefly skimming the other man's erection, before tracing his thighs to his knees. Krycek shivered, growling slightly. 

"Come here, Mulder," he demanded. 

Mulder smirked, beginning to run his hand back up along the same path. Krycek growled for real, grabbing the agent's hand and pulling him down towards the bed. Laughing, Mulder climbed onto the bed, once more nestling his hard cock into Alex's. They kissed deeply, then Mulder pulled back. He pushed Krycek's thighs apart, settling between them and pushing his knees under the other man's ass. Twisting, Alex managed to reach over into his nightstand and pull out a small bottle of lube. Mulder grinned wickedly, then generously coated his cock with the lube. He used two of his coated fingers to ruthlessly open Alex's tight hole, using just enough care to keep from hurting him. The rough preparation made Alex gasp, clawing at the sheets. 

Mulder took a deep breath and pushed the fat head of his cock forcefully into Krycek's body. Alex gave a sharp cry, savoring the sweetly painful burn of the cock stretching him hard. Mulder rocked back and forth a few times, easing in a bit, before shoving in hard up to his balls. Krycek arched towards him, panting, giving a long moan. Mulder stopped, savoring the tight heat on his aching erection. He bent forward, kissing Alex softly. 

"Ready, Alex? You want it hard?" Mulder asked, stroking his lover's cock. 

Alex struggled for breath, responding huskily, "Yeah, Mulder. Do it to me!" 

Mulder gave a pleased purr, pulling out almost all the way and shoving back in hard. Alex placed his feet on the bed, getting leverage to arch towards the man fucking him so hard and so well. Mulder teased awhile, keeping his thrusts hard, but slow, watching Alex slowly lose control. Finally, he gave up teasing. He slid in, then began small thrusts, hard and fast, fucking his length inside the sweet vice of Alex's anus. Alex moaned almost constantly, except for the harsh gasps that came with particularly powerful thrusts. Mulder's cock felt good...huge and hard, reaching deep in him to satisfy an itch that Krycek had carried in him, almost from the moment they met. It didn't take very long until Alex was coming hard, shouting harshly. Mulder followed shortly after, giving a triumphant cry. 

Pulling out, Mulder stretched out beside his lover, grinning saucily. 

"Proud of yourself?" Alex asked archly. 

Mulder nodded, happily. 

"Yeah, I think I did good," he responded, smugly. 

"We should have used condoms," Alex stated, a bit horrified that he was just now thinking of them. 

"We're both clean," Mulder dismissed the idea casually. 

Alex glared. He started to really blast Mulder for such carelessness, but the phone beside his bed rang, interrupting him. He grabbed the phone. Only a couple of people had the number here, all of them long-time allies...just in case. 

"What?" he asked. 

"This is Larison. I think Mulder has figured out where you are." 

"Really," Krycek stated. 

"Yeah," Larisen insisted, the sarcasm escaping him. "I just saw him get on a plane headed for Ireland!" 

"When was this?" Krycek urged, his unease coming back strong. 

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago," Larisen clarified. 

"You're sure it was him?" Krycek pressed. 

"Yeah! It wasn't a clone, Krycek! The guy got roughed up recently...has a big bruise on one temple." 

"Okay, thanks. Don't follow him. Is Scully with him?" 

"No. She stayed behind." 

"All right. Keep an eye on her. Maintain your cover." 

Krycek hung up, then got up out of the bed. He pulled on his pants, deliberately not hurrying. 

"What's wrong, Alex?" 

Krycek whirled, realizing he probably wasn't going to make it to his gun...and not sure it would help if he did. 

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" 

The creature on the bed sighed, then gave a rueful grin. A cascade of light ran down his form, leaving it changed just enough. The person revealed still bore a strong resemblance to the federal agent he had impersonated. The eyes were slightly narrower and tilted up on the outside and the ears were pointed. The chestnut hair had much stronger highlights and flowed down to his shoulders. The body was tanner and devoid of hair, except for around the groin. It was an elven version of Mulder. 

"My name is Vaferion. I'm a prince of the fey." 

"What do you want?" Krycek grated angrily. 

"Hmm, I thought I'd made that very obvious," Vaferion retorted, laughing. "I've watched you, Alex, you and the pretty Mulder. Such passion! I wanted a taste, even if he didn't. You enjoyed it as much as I thought you would." 

"It wasn't just his body I wanted!" Krycek snarled. "You made me think...just go, okay? The real Mulder should be here by morning and I want my head clear!" 

"Humans!" Vaferion sneered, rolling his eyes. "You're ungrateful and petty. A small taste is better than no taste at all...fah!" 

For a moment, the room was flooded with sunlight and the sweet smell of flowers, then Vaferion was gone. Krycek took a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. Damn that thing! He should have known...Mulder would never forgive him. He knew that! He stripped his pants off again, going into his bathroom. He turned on the shower full blast, determined to scrub away the feel and memory of the false Mulder. 

Vaferion marched into his fine chambers in his father's palace. He flung himself onto his couch, still naked from his dalliance with the headstrong, ridiculous, impudent...lovely human. Damn human invention! Why did they need contraptions like telephones, anyways? All they did was interrupt far more important and pleasant moments. He strode over to his basin of water, splashing the cool liquid against his heated skin, then rubbing himself down with a soft towel. Worse, his desire was far from abated! He wanted the silly human again! 

A short, peremptory knock on his door ended his fruitless musing. His father and a few of his guards came in. The guards bowed deeply to their royal prince, while the King merely nodded his head. 

"My son, Fox Mulder is on his way here," King Edelon began. 

"Yes and his timing is atrocious!" Vaferion interrupted, gloomily. 

King Edelon studied his son for a moment, noting his lack of attire, then continued as if uninterrupted. 

"The council and I have agreed that we will test him now. We want to determine his worth as a champion, before offering an alliance. However, we want the tests to be solitary. Go to America on the wind. Stay with his partner and see that she does not interfere. Preferably, keep her in America." 

Vaferion bowed, grateful for the distraction. 

"Yes, Father, my King," he answered, then disappeared. 

"Find Alex Krycek, the man Mulder is coming for," Edelon demanded. "We will need a prize for Mulder to work towards." 

May 23, 2003 7:25 a.m. 

Mulder flung his bag onto the bed in the room he was renting, then stepped back outside. He had rented one of the two rooms at the village inn in Caherdaniel. His flight to Ireland had been uneventful and he had managed to catch some sleep on the plane. Once he had some breakfast and coffee, the agent felt he would be ready to deal with the business that had brought him to Ireland. 

Mulder had finally managed to track down Alex Krycek...though, why Krycek had decided to disappear to a remote village in Ireland, Mulder couldn't guess. Looking around, Mulder wondered if Krycek wasn't merely taking a breather. The view was spectacular and the village seemed peaceful. A fresh breeze stirred up and Mulder smelled fresh roses on the wind. He inhaled deeply. 

"Fox Mulder," a lilting voice addressed him. 

Mulder turned and spotted two...men. The masculine beings in front of him were both dressed in leather breeches that ended in soft leather boots halfway up their calves. Their respective blue and orange shirts looked like silk and tied in the front. Both of them were tall, with medium hair that fell to their shoulders. Their eyes tilted upwards and their ears were pointed. 

"I'm Fox Mulder," he acknowledged. "And you are?" 

"I am Selventus. The fey king, Edelon, is interested in an alliance with you, against the ones from outside this planet. Will you come with us?" 

Mulder blinked. Even he didn't believe in _everything_ and he had never considered trying to make alliances with otherworldly creatures who originated on Earth. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll come," he agreed. 

Selventus grinned sharply. The soft breeze became a high wind. Mulder found himself in a stone room. The walls were almost bare, except for a frayed tapestry. The windows were set high above his head, casting only a wan light onto the meager furnishings. A small table sat near the door that Selventus stood in front of. 

"Your king's going to meet me here?" Mulder asked incredulously. 

"No. If you survive, you will be taken to his throne room," Selventus informed him cooly. 

"Survive," Mulder repeated flatly. "All right, game's up. What do you really want?" 

"I have not lied to you, Fox Mulder," Selventus replied with acid pride. "The king is interested in an alliance with you, _if_ you prove yourself worthy of his attention. The building you are in is a tower, set within our lands. No mortal will hear you, if you waste time crying for help. There are dangers here, but also items that will help you. There are three obstacles that you must overcome. Make your way to the top of the tower alive and you will have won our help." 

"What happens if I refuse to play your games?" Mulder asked dryly. 

"The man you know as Alex Krycek is under a spell of sleep at the top of the tower. We have not stopped time for him. If you do not free him from the spell, he will die of thirst." 

Mulder nodded slowly, his lips compressing into a smirk that hid the anger. 

"I don't suppose you plan to tell me what sort of dangers I'm going to face?" 

Selventus shook his head, smiling calmly. 

"Ah, no. That would spoil the challenge. Just make your way up the staircase behind you," Selventus advised, disappearing. 

Fuming, Mulder watched the elven fey disappear. He'd come to Ireland to recruit Alex Krycek, not rescue him from fairies! Although, the thought of Alex Krycek as a sleeping princess was...interesting. 

Drawing his gun, Mulder headed up the stairs. At the top of them, he found a large room. It was a richly decorated study. A fire blazed in the fireplace, but there was no heat. A huge comfortable couch sat in front of the fireplace. It was upholstered in brown satin, with threads of gold running through it and looked soft and inviting. There were pine tables, highly polished, at either end of the sofa. Plates of fruit sat on them, over-flowing with strawberries, grapes, and apples. There was a gold carpet, made of long, silky fibers covering half of the floor. Mulder examined the room slowly. Krycek wasn't there...but there also was no other stairway! 

Mulder stalked around the room, peeking behind the coverings on the wall. He found nothing but stone. There was now no opening in the room at all, not even the stairs leading down! Sighing, he made another round of the room, picking up objects, moving books, and pressing stones in the walls and around the fireplace, hoping to trigger a trap door. No luck. Pursing his lips, Mulder considered his gun, then turned until he was facing where he thought he had come in at. Taking aim, Mulder fired off a single shot. The bullet pinged off the stone, sending a chip flying, before ricocheting off and embedding itself into the frame of a painting. Nothing. 

Disgusted, Mulder holstered his gun, then flung himself down on the couch. It was as comfortable as it looked. Mulder pulled the pillows into a more comfortable position. He knew the elves had to have left a clue how to continue or this whole business was pointless. A foul smell suddenly assaulted his senses. He could smell dirt, mildew, and dung in a nauseating combination. Sitting up, he noticed a new, dark blotch slowly consuming the couch! 

Mulder sprang off the couch, noting with disgust the wet crack caused by his feet hitting the floor. Dead bugs littered the floor in front of the now-mouldering couch. As soon as Mulder backed away, the decay stopped, though the couch did not return to it's former pristine state. 

"Nice," Mulder muttered. 

Becoming bored and frustrated, Mulder went back to the bookcase, wondering if there was a note or passage that might solve the riddle of the room. Sadly, all of the books were written in a strange language, with letters he didn't recognize. Worse, he felt a pang of hunger. He was going to have to find a way out of this room! Mulder remembered the plates of fruit and approached them cautiously. He picked up a grape, turning it over in his hands. He remembered enough of fairy tales and folklore to know they cautioned strongly against eating food of dubious sources. Still, "faint heart never won fair maiden!" he thought, snickering a little at the thought of Krycek in a princess gown with a cone hat! 

Popping the grape into his mouth, he chewed decisively, silenting damning the consequences. The tart sweetness of the grape was refreshing, but Mulder had a moment of alarm, when a brief blurriness obscured his vision. It passed quickly and Mulder looked about wildly, wondering what had happened. To his relief, everything appeared the same...except that the doorway to the stairs had reappeared! Mulder hurried out of the room and found himself at the bottom of a staircase leading up. 

The room at the top of the stairs was grim. It was just as large as the previous room, but sparsely furnished. A rough cot lay in one corner. A battered desk was pushed against one wall, but there was no chair for it. The ceiling in this room was much higher, and great stone arches came off of the walls to support it. Mulder looked around, slowly, peeking into corners. There was no bowl of fruit, no water, but he wasn't surprised. That would be too easy. 

Mulder was very surprised to see a doorway on the far side of the room. Perhaps his second task would take place somewhere else. He walked towards the door, but a fluttering noise above him made him stop. He peered up towards the ceiling, but the arches and their shadows made the view confusing. As he stared, a form glided from one arch to another. Mulder couldn't tell what it was. He only got a vague impression of wings and claws. Slowly, he drew his gun and aimed it at the ceiling. Mulder sensed a rushing behind him and started to turn, but something plowed into his back, knocking him off balance. Mulder controlled his fall as much as possible, then got to his knees, aiming his weapon towards the ceiling. A buzzing noise drew his attention back in front of him. 

Perched awkwardly on the ground was a strange creature that looked like a cross between a bat and a mosquito. The creature was a little more than a foot long, with a wing span twice that size. It's eyes were faceted and it had a long, needle-like proboscis. As Mulder watched, it rose into the air, revealing the eight appendages that ended in pincers. The thing buzzed, flying to the side to try to get behind Mulder. Mulder fired off a shot at it, but the thing flew straight up. Mulder kept a bead on the thing, then spun around when he felt something brush against his back. To his horror, he spotted three more of the things, flying in a circle above him. 

Pain shot into his shoulders and back! Trying to reach behind him, Mulder felt one of the things between his shoulder blades. Mulder cried out as the thing's grip increased, cutting through Mulder's jacket and shirt. He tried to ram his back against the wall, but a sudden stab of agony at the base of his neck stopped him. Screaming, he dropped to the ground, as he felt a terrible suction begin. The agony consumed him from his head to his upper back, making thought impossible. He rolled uselessly, trying to shake the thing off. 

A loud thump was followed by the pain lessening. Mulder slumped down, breathing hard, trying to recover. He looked up in surprise when he heard a series of shots. Krycek stood near him, his gun drawn. The four creatures lay dead on the floor. Mulder pulled himself to a seating position. Krycek holstered his gun, then kneeled down next to the special agent. 

"You okay, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, I think so," Mulder agreed, getting shakily to his feet. He felt the back of his neck and winced when he saw blood on his hand. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it tightly to the wound. "How did you get here?" 

"I woke up here. Where are we, Mulder?" Krycek asked, standing back up. 

"Well, according to the elves, we're in a tower in Fairyland. Evidently, I'm being tested. They want to know if I'm a worthy champion," Mulder explained, dryly. 

"Ah, shit, Mulder," Krycek sighed. "What do you have to do?" 

"Well, I was supposed to get to the top of the tower and supposedly rescue you. These...things were the second of three challenges, I think. I don't even know what those damn things are!" 

"They're stirges, Mulder." 

"Stirges." 

"Yeah. I bet your Gunmen could tell you about them. Stirges are monsters that show up in RPGs. Nasty little fuckers." 

"You're a gamer, Krycek?" Mulder asked, a bit incredulous at the thought. 

Krycek shrugged. 

"Well, not recently, but yeah, I played when I was in college." 

Mulder chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Well, you're awake. Let's see if that gets us out of here." 

Sadly, the men found that the first doorway that had led Mulder to the second room was gone and the door on the other side led to a stairway that only went up. 

"Well, that sucks," Mulder complained. 

"That's the way it works, Mulder. You have to fulfill all of the objectives to win the game. You still have the last danger to kill and it'll be worse than the stirges." 

"What the hell could be worse than giant mosquitos?" Mulder objected. 

"Lots of things, especially if they're using creatures from games. We could face balrogs, beholders, driders..." 

"All right! I get it. I just hope we don't meet anything a bullet can't handle!" 

"Just be grateful they didn't take our guns. I mean, I was supposed to be asleep, but they could have disarmed you." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Mulder reluctantly conceded. 

The room at the next landing was a small storage area. Weapons and tools lined the walls. Krycek whistled, appreciatively. 

"Check this stuff out, Mulder! You could get a fortune for this stuff at gamer conventions!" 

"Krycek, you're a closet nerd," Mulder teased. "Is any of this stuff supposed to be useful?" 

"You ever done any fencing or anything, Mulder?" Krycek asked, pointedly. 

"No, have you?" Mulder turned the question back, defensively. 

"Yeah, some," Krycek boasted. He looked around, then grabbed a light shortsword from the wall, tucking it through his belt. He studied the rest of the weapons, finally handing Mulder a handheld crossbow and some bolts. He stopped at a couple of light shields, then picked them up too. 

"Cute," Mulder pronounced, studying his new weapon. 

"It's not a toy, Mulder," Krycek scolded. "Let's go." 

They left the room and discovered the stairs again only led up. 

"That's getting annoying," Mulder informed his companion. 

"It's the fey, Mulder. They play by their own rules." 

The area at the top of the stairs was considerably larger than the rooms below. Windows lined the tops of the walls, making the room bright. Plants were everywhere, in small pots on the floor and larger ones against the walls. Ivy crawled up towards the windows and moisture hung in the air. Many of the plants were placed on thick wooden stands and there were actual logs lying around! Large cushions were piled around on the floor...and some of them looked chewed on. Krycek pulled his gun. Mulder grimly followed suit, trusting the instincts that had kept Alex alive all these years. The men slowly entered the room. 

"I don't see anything," Mulder proclaimed, uneasy. 

"It's here," Krycek argued, his shoulders tense. "Did you see the scratches on some of the wood?" 

"Yeah, but you can see for yourself. The room is empty." 

A noise somewhere between a meow and a roar echoed in the room. Krycek did a quick turn around, trying to find something to aim at. Slowly, he put his Glock away and pulled out his sword. 

Three creatures appeared from behind a large log. Each resembled a large puma, except they each had six legs and two long tentacles protruding from their shoulder blades. The ends of the tentacles had a flat area with long, thick barbs. 

"Aw, fuck, it's a displacer beast," Krycek sighed. 

"Why are they called displacer beasts?" Mulder demanded. 

" _It_ 's called a displacer beast because two of those are just images that the other is projecting," Krycek explained. 

The beast made a noise like a chuckle, then stalked forward, beginning to circle the two humans. Mulder drew his gun and fired a single shot at one of the cat-like monsters. The bullet went through and lodged in the floor. Offended at the human's impudence, the cat hissed. With a yowl, all three beasts sprang towards the men, jumping over and around each other. One of the tentacles slashed across Mulder's chest, leaving angry cuts and welts. Krycek fired a couple of rounds at the beast, then pulled Mulder away, dragging him past the beasts and deeper into the room. Quickly, Krycek tucked his gun away and drew his sword. 

"Okay, Krycek, how do we defeat this thing?" Mulder demanded. 

Krycek looked down, then back up reluctantly. 

"I don't know," he admitted. 

"You don't know?!" Mulder repeated, horrified. 

"I haven't gamed a lot since college, Mulder! I've been kind of busy!" 

"I'd think you'd remember a weird thing like that!" Mulder scoffed. 

The cat chose that moment to attack and Krycek and Mulder opened fire on all three images. The cat shifted away a few feet and roared it's displeasure. Krycek thought hard, looking around for some clue. He spotted a tall plant stand that looked sturdy enough to hold a man. It wasn't a solid piece of wood, but looked like it had been loosely entwined from small tree branches. The loops made by the weaving almost formed a ladder. 

"Distract it, Mulder!" Krycek ordered. 

Mulder moved in on the beast, waving his shield and trying to herd the animal back away from Krycek. The animal hissed, backing away, it's tentacles waving eagerly for prey. Mulder circled around, trying to get the beast to face away from Alex. 

Alex took advantage of the diversion, climbing up onto the plant stand. He used his prosthesis to balance himself and pulled himself up. Once on top, he finally noticed the large iron chandelier, just a couple of feet from him. The fixture hung down from the ceiling, with four large candles set in it, about two feet apart. Iron spikes hung down from the bottom. Krycek laid down his sword, then grabbed a nearby vine. Tying a circle in it, Krycek managed to throw the vine over one of the candles. Pulling the chandelier close he hopped onto it. 

Mulder watched incredulously as Krycek reached the ceiling. He had no idea what Krycek was planning. He wondered if Alex just felt safer up there. The cats pounced at him, forcing him backward. Mulder fired another shot, sending tiny bits of gravel up from the floor. The cat roared in anger and arched it's back. Mulder instinctively raised his shield, but one of the spikes from the cat's back caught him in the leg, right above the knee. He cried out in pain and the beast yowled again, this time in triumph. Mulder angrily yanked the barb from his leg, grateful that it came free easily. 

"Krycek, get back down here!" 

Krycek noticed a bunch of dust pooled into one of the empty holders in the chandelier. A thought, almost a memory, came to him. He remembered something about displacers not noticing dust. Mulder feinted left and scrambled beneath the chandelier, followed by the beast and it's avatars. Curious, Krycek scooped up some of the dust and tossed it down near the beasts's noses. One creature gave a loud feline sneeze, then they continued stalking Mulder. 

"Krycek, the one that sneezed is real. Mark the damn thing!" Mulder commanded, excitedly. 

Krycek grinned. He got another handful of dust, but this time, he dumped it directly on the head of the beast that sneezed! The giant cat shook it's head in irritation. Krycek laughed. The avatars were free of dust! Krycek swung the chandelier and jumped down to the plant stand. Grabbing his sword, he crossed quickly to Mulder, keeping his shield up. 

"The one with the dust is real, Mulder! The others are avatars!" 

Krycek's sudden movements excited the cat who moved in. It attacked fast, tired of toying with it's prey. It tried to feint, sending it's avatars at Mulder, while heading for Krycek. The beast shot it's tentacles at Krycek, who swung his sword, severing one of them. The beast shrieked, then disappeared, reappearing a few feet away. Krycek held up his sword in an odd salute. 

"Gun, Mulder," he suggested. 

Mulder nodded, pulling his sidearm. Krycek mouthed a count to three, then both men ran as fast as they could, heading in opposite directions. Hissing with hate, the cat darted after Krycek, turning it's back on Mulder. Krycek turned and stood his ground, waving his sword. While the cat was pawing angrily at Alex, Mulder took careful aim and shot it in the back of the neck. With a final hiss, the creature fell, dying. Taking his gun out, Krycek emptied a clip into the cat, targeting both it's head and chest. 

"I think it's dead, Alex," Mulder observed, amused. 

"Just making sure, Mulder," Krycek asserted. 

A sweet spring breeze filled the air. King Edelon stepped into the room, smiling. 

"Congratulations, Agent Mulder. You have proven to be a worthy champion. Both of you have," the king assured them, nodding at Krycek. "We will fight with you, if you wish it." 

"I came to Ireland for allies," Mulder grudgingly admitted. "Do you plan to put everyone who works with us through this crap?" 

"You insult us!" Selventus hissed, angrily. 

"Be silent, nephew," Edelon ordered. "No, Agent Mulder. You and Alex Krycek are now appointed the champions of your race. We will deal with others only through you. No one else needs to be tested." 

"Why test us? What was the point?" Mulder asked, curiosity replacing anger. 

"It is our way. To be named a champion is not a light thing in our society. We needed to know what sort of man you are...and what sort of fighter." 

"You could have explained this to both of us before the tests," Krycek argued. 

"Not so long ago, you would have known without explanations, but your people no longer treat with ours as they once did. Yet, your imaginations and spirits still carry you to our lands in your dreams. That is why fragments of our reality show up in your movies, books, and games...why you recognized the beasts you conquered." 

Mulder nodded, accepting the explanation. 

"Right now, Krycek and I need to go back to the mortal world. He and I need to talk and I need to dress my wounds." 

"If it is still your way, bear the scars with pride. You are a formidable team," Edelon complimented. 

Mulder felt the high wind rise again. When it was gone, he found himself in a cozy living room. Krycek sighed with relief, turning on the lights. 

"This is my cottage. Hang on, Mulder, and I'll get a first aid kit," Krycek assured the agent. 

Krycek came back in a moment with a small bag, a basin of water, and a pair of jean shorts. 

"Here," Krycek offered the jeans with amusement. "Change into these while I get us some iced tea. I'm starving!" 

"Thanks," Mulder conceded. 

Krycek came back with two glasses of tea and a plate of bread, butter, and cheese, with two apples balanced on top. Mulder was in a chair next to a window. He was dressed only in Krycek's shorts and was leaning back against the chair in an exhausted slump. Krycek set the food and drinks on a nearby table and brought over the medical supplies. 

"You okay, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mulder dismissed, sitting up again. "Between the flight here and the elves' tests, I'm a bit wiped out." 

"Yeah, that would do it," Krycek agreed. "Why don't you sit on the table? It'll make this easier." 

Obeying, Mulder reached up and started scratching his neck. Krycek pulled his hand away. 

"Here," Krycek ordered, handing Mulder some antiseptic and a roll of bandages. "Take care of your leg and I'll get your neck and back." 

Mulder looked at the puncture in his leg. The barb hadn't been very thick, thank goodness, but it had sunk in an inch or so. A small area around it was a pinkish red. Grimacing, Mulder poured the antiseptic over it. He reached back to scratch his neck again, but Krycek again batted his hand away. 

"It itches, Krycek!" Mulder informed him irritably. 

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to scratch a bug bite?" Krycek countered. "You have a lump back here the size of a plum!" 

"Oh, goody," Mulder drawled. 

Krycek cleaned the bite, then put antiseptic and baking soda on it. He washed the cuts from the stirge's pincers, then smeared them with antibiotic cream, before bandaging them. He handed the tube to Mulder, who smeared the puncture liberally with it. Krycek helped him over to the couch behind the table, settling them both comfortably on opposite ends. 

"So, what actually brought you to Ireland, Mulder?" 

"You. Edelon was right, Krycek. I need allies. Scully and me against the world might be romantic, but not very practical. You know what's going on. In fact, you probably know more than I do." 

"Bad things tend to happen to me, when I work with you, Mulder," Krycek reminded him, handing Mulder a slice of bread. "It's only chance that Skinner killed a clone, not me," Krycek pointed out tiredly. 

"Give me the palm pilot and Skinner will stay away from you. Look, even when we've worked together, we've never actually cooperated. You're free of the Consortium, now. The smoker is dead. We can win, Alex, but I need your help to do it." 

"Y'know, you pretty much know most of what I do...and I don't have any proof either." 

Mulder grinned. 

"But, you have access to their files. I know we'll never bring this to a court of law, Alex. I get that now. But, I don't want the human race sold out for the sake of a handful of greedy men, either. I want the aliens gone." 

"Well, we agree on that much. I guess it's a start." 

Mulder yawned, nodding. Krycek grinned. The agent really was wiped out. 

"Go ahead and sleep on the couch, Mulder. It's pretty late." 

"Thanks," Mulder grinned sheepishly, stretching out. 

Krycek nodded, then gathered everything up, tossing the medical kit back into the bathroom. He brought Mulder a blanket, then went to bed himself. He tried to sleep, but only rested fitfully. He was too aware of Mulder laying in the next room and his body acutely remembered the hot sex he'd enjoyed with Vaferion...in Mulder's form. Sighing, he curled around his pillow. He managed a light doze for a couple of hours, but was brought back awake by a soft cry from his living room. Grabbing his gun from the nightstand, Krycek walked cautiously to where he had left Mulder. 

The agent was still on the couch, but was clutching his injured leg and moaning. Krycek flipped on a light, putting his gun on the table. 

"Mulder? What happened? You bang your leg?" 

Mulder shook his head, breathing hard. 

"No," he rasped. "It just hurts. It woke me up." 

Krycek pulled Mulder into a sitting position, then unwrapped his knee. The wound now definitely appeared infected. The area around it was a bright red with purple splotches like bruises. A light sweat was on Mulder's brow. 

"Hang on, Mulder," Krycek instructed. He fetched aspirin, water, and more of the antibiotic cream. He gave Mulder the aspirin and water, then smeared more cream on the wound. Mulder flinched at the slight touch. 

"Fuck, Alex, that hurts!" 

"Where's your cell phone?" 

"Why?" 

"Because, I'm going to call Scully!" 

Mulder laughed, "Oh, I'll pay to hear that conversation. You trying convince Scully that I've been poisoned by a critter from a D and D game!" 

Krycek sighed, "Well, who do you want me to call? The Lone Gunmen?" 

Mulder shrugged. 

"I don't see what they could do either. Let's just give the aspirin some time to kick in," he suggested. 

"All right," Krycek conceded reluctantly. "But, if it's not better in the morning, I'm calling Scully." 

"Okay. It's hot in here," Mulder complained. 

Krycek got up quietly, gathering up a basin of cool water and a soft washcloth. He brought these over to Mulder and helped him lay back down. Krycek dipped the cloth in the water and gently ran the cloth over Mulder's forehead. Mulder made a soft sound of appreciation. The sound went straight to Alex's groin, making him grimace...now was definitely not the time! 

"Hey, Mulder?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Does this...our working together...does this mean you forgive me?" 

"You help me prevent Colonization and I'll forgive you for everything you've ever done and a few things you didn't do, too," Mulder promised. 

Krycek chuckled, running the cool cloth over Mulder's shoulders. 

"Yeah? What are the things I didn't do that you're forgiving me for?" 

"Hmmm, not killing Spender, for starters..." 

"Well, I did try once or twice..." 

"Mm, not...I don't know." 

"No, tell me. What else?" 

"Nothing, Krycek. Fight's over, we're allies. Let the past die," Mulder responded pensively. 

"Okay," Krycek soothed. "No problem, Mulder." 

Grimacing, Mulder pushed the cloth away. Goosebumps stood out on his skin, as shivering set in. 

"Cold," Mulder complained, curling up on his side. 

Alex went and fetched another blanket, draping it carefully over the wounded man. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the Gunmen?" Krycek repeated, worried. 

"What are you going to do if they say you need some wizard's amulet or a fairy flower? I don't think the elves are going to help me fight this." 

Krycek sat on the floor next to him. 

"You die and I'll wipe out every fey I can get my hands on," Krycek swore. 

"I think they're immortal," Mulder pointed out. 

"Iron, Mulder. The old stories say they can't stand cold iron." 

"Nice to know you'll avenge me," Mulder conceded, grinning weakly. 

Krycek couldn't resist brushing Mulder's bangs off of his forehead. Mulder sighed, leaning into the caress. Alex curled up in the chair, watching helplessly as Mulder fell into a shallow, unnatural sleep. 

He woke up a few hours later, hearing Mulder tossing on the couch. Alex got up and stretched. Mulder was awake, but his condition was worse. He was pale and his eyes were glassy. The red around the wound had spread past the bandages. Krycek sighed. 

"I'm not doing good," Mulder admitted, his voice raspy. 

"I noticed," Krycek acknowledged. 

"Water?" Mulder pleaded. 

Krycek nodded silently, heading for the kitchen. He ran a glass of cold water, then set it on the countertop. Frustrated, Krycek began pacing. He didn't know what to do! He seriously doubted the medicines from his first aid kit would save Mulder. He could call an ambulance, but how would he explain the injuries...and what would he do if the doctors didn't recognize the poison that was killing the man? He could call Scully or the Gunmen, but how would he convince them he was sincere? He had no way to contact Edelon, even if the fey king was willing to help! 

"I can help," Mulder's voice interrupted Alex's thoughts. 

Turning, Krycek saw Vaferion. He was dressed now in black leather pants. His bare chest gleamed from behind a long, silk vest of deep green. A silver and diamond circlet held in place a crown of leaves and grasses. 

"Vaferion..." 

"Hm...hello, beautiful. Tell me, do you know _why_ you were able to defeat my cousin's sleep spell?" 

Krycek stiffened, shaking his head. Vaferion smirked and came close to Krycek, leaning to whisper in his ear. 

"You still had my come in your body...you were marked as mine and it weakened my cousin's hold on you!" 

Krycek shivered, protesting, "Stop it. Mulder...he beat your tests, but thanks to your father and cousin, he's dying!" 

"It's not King Edelon's fault," Vaferion corrected. "The beast wasn't supposed to be poisonous. Selventus just dislikes humans, so he cheated. The displacer beast was only supposed to test Fox's ingenuity...not his ability to heal." 

"You said you could help." 

Grinning Vaferion walked into the living room and over to the couch. He passed a hand gently over Mulder's forehead, waking him. Mulder sat up as if in a trance and Vaferion plucked a goblet from thin air. 

"Drink, Fox. Drink your health," Vaferion whispered. 

Mulder drank deeply. The liquid was sweet and tangy, with a sharp, clean flavor. Vaferion took the goblet back before all of the drink was gone. He poured a little onto each of Mulder's wounds. Mulder slowly laid back down, this time falling into a deep, healing sleep. Vaferion grinned, then turned back to Alex. He stalked slowly towards the Russian and pulled him into a deep kiss. Krycek kissed him back, briefly, then pulled away. 

"You are truly his," Vaferion observed, with mild regret. 

"I want to be," Krycek agreed, wistfully. 

Vaferion bowed slightly, disappearing. 

Mulder woke up confused. He couldn't quite remember where he was, though he remembered the tower and getting free of it with Krycek. He got up. Mulder thought he recalled being ill, though he felt fine now. He opened and peered through doors, until he found the bedroom. Krycek lay sprawled beneath a light blanket, sleeping soundly. 

"Good morning, Mulder," Krycek muttered, his eyes still shut. 

"Morning, Alex," Mulder agreed. 

Krycek sat up, blinking his eyes, then studied Mulder. The agent's hair was a mess and the shorts were riding up his legs. His skin color was back to normal and the print of the couch pillows was temporarily impressed on Mulder's face. In short, the agent looked debauched and gorgeous. Krycek smiled. 

"You're looking better," Krycek observed. 

Mulder stared silently at the triple agent. Alex looked calm and relaxed, a state Mulder had almost never seen in the other man. His hair was spiked from sleep and morning sunlight added a healthy glow to the man's slight tan. The blanket draped over the other man's form emphasized the hard body enticingly. Mulder forced his gaze to Alex's jade green eyes, trying to think of something intelligent to say. The events from the previous day and his conversation with Alex ran through his mind. 

"Mulder?" 

"Who healed me? I thought...he looked like me?" 

"Yeah, that was Vaferion," Krycek admitted. "I met him once before not long before you got to Ireland. He gave you something to drink. He healed you. I think he's been taking an interest in us for awhile." 

Mulder nodded, distractedly. 

"Hey, Krycek? That other thing you didn't do? That I'm forgiving you for?" 

"Yeah?" 

"It's...I wish you had given me a real kiss, when you told me about the alien rebel being held prisoner," Mulder informed him, going tense. He had no idea how Krycek would respond to that information. The tender care Alex had given him made him hopeful...and he wanted Alex to know. Mulder looked at his former nemesis and saw no disgust, just surprise. 

Krycek threw off the blanket, standing and walking slowly over to the other man. Mulder shivered, entranced by the sight of hard muscle moving under taut skin. Krycek's eyes glittered and Mulder thought for a moment that he was going to be beaten. Krycek, though, just pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. Mulder licked Alex's lips, wanting entrance, but Alex pulled away, resting his forehead on Mulder's. 

"I really thought you hated me," Krycek explained. 

"No," Mulder denied. "I just..." 

Mulder stopped, helplessly, not wanting to continue the thought. The last thing he wanted was to rehash the old rounds of accusations. Krycek sighed, running his hand up and down Mulder's back. 

"You couldn't trust me not to hurt you," Krycek acknowledged. "I never wanted to, Mulder. When I was assigned to you, I really thought those old men were looking for ways to stop Colonization...not use it to their advantage." 

"Alex," Mulder murmurred, his voice heavy with hunger. 

Krycek grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Mulder smiled, the first truly happy smile that Krycek had ever seen on him. It lit his eyes to a soft shade of blue. Growling slightly, Krycek pulled him closer. Mulder kissed him with a surprising softness, raising his hands to cup Alex's face. He nibbled Alex's lips tenderly, slipping his tongue between his lips. Alex sucked hungrily on the kiss, wanting more. Mulder pulled away, shaking his head. 

"Slow down, Alex," he entreated. "I've wanted this a long time...wanna savor having you." 

Alex whimpered, not sure he'd be able to comply. He pushed his tongue into Mulder's mouth, reaching behind to cradle and knead his ass. Mulder maneuvered around until he was closest to the bed, then broke the embrace. He crawled onto the mattress and sprawled out, his arms and legs open in invitation. Grinning, Alex crawled on top of him. 

Mulder reached down between Alex's legs, firmly gripping his cock and stroking. Alex groaned, his half-hard erection filling in rapidly. Mulder pressed their erections together, stroking slowly. Alex grabbed Mulder's hand and pressed it above him on the pillow. 

"Don't move, Mulder," Alex instructed. 

Krycek reached into his nightstand, pulling out lube and a couple of condoms. Disobeying the instruction to stay still, Mulder grabbed the condom. He opened it and slid it teasingly over his soon-to-be lover's cock. Krycek gave a mock scowl. 

"Wrong erection, genius," he teased. 

Mulder smirked, shaking his head. 

"We have plenty of time, Alex. I want you in me...NOW!" Mulder demanded, trying not to laugh. 

Alex didn't bother hiding his own chuckles. He gripped Mulder's hair in an almost painful grasp and kissed him thoroughly. 

"Bossy," he scolded. Alex grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, then hesitated. "How long has it been since you did this last, Mulder?" 

Mulder shrugged, admitting, "A few years." 

Alex nodded, recalling Mulder's request to go slow. 

"Turn over," he instructed gently. Mulder complied, grabbing the other pillow and putting it below his hips. "Don't touch yourself. I'll suck you off after." 

Mulder shuddered, moaning at the delicious thought. Alex smiled and forced one finger deep into Mulder's ass. Sighing with pleasure, Mulder pushed back, enjoying the friction and intimacy of the touch. Krycek circled his finger a couple of times, then pushed it in hard. He added a second finger, forcing it in deep next to the other. He rolled the two around then opened them wide, stretching Mulder's tissues. Mulder groaned, the fingers sending sweet sparks from his ass to his groin. 

Krycek moaned and shifted around until he was behind Mulder, keeping his fingers deep in the man's ass. He removed his fingers to a whimper of protest from Mulder. Krycek pressed the head of his cock against Mulder's tight hole and pressed in firmly. Mulder cried out as the burning pressure stretched him open. He parted his legs further, wanting more of the exciting pain. Krycek paused, giving Mulder time to adjust, before grabbing the man's hips with both his prosthesis and natural hand and sliding in with one smooth motion of hand and hips. 

"Ah, fuck, Alex!" Mulder panted. "Fuck, yeah." 

Krycek rested a moment, leaning against Mulder's back. He kissed the back of his neck and sucked on the skin of his shoulder. The tight heat of Mulder's ass was making his cock ache with the need to fuck, but he needed more control. He groaned when Mulder, seeking more stimulation, clenched his muscles hard. 

"Mulder!" Krycek half-protested, laughing a bit. 

"I'm ready, Alex. Need you now. Fuck me," Mulder said breathlessly. 

Krycek gave a final kiss to Mulder's back, then leaned back. He pulled out, then pushed back in slowly. Mulder gasped. Krycek shivered, then set a steady pace, pulling out slowly, then fucking back in hard and fast. Mulder grasped the sheets hard, pressing back onto the hard length inside him. 

"Fuck, Alex, baby, yeah. Fuck that hot cock inside me. You feel so good. I can feel you so deep and hard in me. Pound into me!" 

"Oh, yeah. Gonna fuck you, Mulder, my Fox. So good. Tight and hot on my cock. Open up wider for me. Gonna go as deep as I can in you. Squeezing me so tight. Need this, need you!" 

"Yeah, Alex. Please! Hurts, hurts good!" 

With a harsh grunt, Alex increased his speed. He fucked hard, pushing Mulder deep into the mattress, to the satisfaction of both. Mulder opened himself as wide as he could, loving the feel of Alex ramming with little control into him. Each thrust of Alex's cock sent a throb of pleasure through his erection. Mulder kept his hips up, trying to avoid pressure on his cock. He didn't think he'd last to enjoy the promised blow job, if he got any direct stimulation. He almost came anyway, but Alex gave a final hard thrust and came hard, his body jerking as it reached satisfaction. Mulder felt hot fluid spurt into him and groaned at the almost soothing sensation of Alex's cream flowing over the sensitized nerves of his ass. 

Alex sighed, pulling out of Mulder, trying to catch his breath. 

"Roll over, Mulder," he whispered, his voice velvety with promise. 

Mulder shivered, forcing his arms to obey and rolling onto his back. Krycek took a steadying breath, then pushed lower down the bed, until his head was above Mulder's groin. Whimpering with hunger, Krycek opened his mouth and gave a brief lick to the tip of Mulder's cock, drawing a cry of need from the other man. Greedily, Krycek drew the head of Mulder's cock into his mouth with his tongue, licking and sucking lazily. 

"Alex, please!" Mulder rasped, anxiously. 

Knowing Mulder wouldn't last much longer, Alex curled up around his legs and swallowed the other man's cock, taking all of him deep and fast. Mulder cried out again, tangling one hand in his pillow and using the other to grab the back of Alex's head. Alex sucked the cock slowly, savoring the way Mulder's flavor and scent flooded his senses. He caressed the hard length in his mouth with his tongue, tracing random patterns. 

Mulder gasped and whined at the pleasure being inflicted on his aching erection. Krycek's mouth was hot and inventive, the sucking creating a furnace of heat and pressure. The pulling sensation brought groans from deep in his throat. He quickly lost control, fucking the wet mouth. Krycek hummed with pleasure and this last stimulation flung Mulder over the edge. He came hard, shooting his seed down Alex's eager throat. Alex swallowed eagerly, enjoying this last proof of Mulder's pleasure. 

Mulder sighed, going completely limp. His body, and every nerve in it, throbbed pleasantly. Krycek used the last of his strength to crawl back up to lay next to Mulder, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Mulder curled around him, pulling him close. After a minute or two, Krycek stirred, licking and kissing at the line of hair above Mulder's neck. Mulder kissed Alex's shoulder, squeezing gently. Both men fell into a light doze. 

"I love you," Mulder said softly. 

"I love you, too, Mulder," Alex assured him, stroking his side. 

Vaferion watched the scene with satisfaction from the mirror in his room. He finished off his neglected goblet of wine, then got up to clean the come from his body. He'd known! The two men were perfect together! He congratulated himself for the spell he'd put on the healing potion...a combination of truth serum and inhibition relaxer. He'd never seen two humans so in love...and so determined to hide the fact! Yes, he could report complete success to his father and be damned to his cousin's schemes and ambitions. The two men would fight side by side, a perfect weapon for the fey to wield against the aliens. Vaferion gave the other men a last affectionate glance, before waving his hand and restoring his own handsome reflection to the mirror. Yes, the two would do well and Vaferion would keep an eye on them, to ensure their safety and success. 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Lucky Green**   
Author:  Psi Fi   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **52k**  |  **12/08/06**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort   
Summary:  Mulder and Krycek get lucky in Ireland.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
